


Kesan

by Annashya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa suka suka, Friendship, Gen, OOC, Random - Freeform, typo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Diam-diam Lev pernah meniti tulisan mengenai psikologi. Kurang lebih bunyinya begini, manusia cenderung tidak bisa menahan dorongan fisiologis. Ketika sedang mengingat-ingat, maka lirikan matanya akan ke sudut kanan atas, sedangkan jika akan berbohong mengarang cerita, lirikan matanya akan ke kiri atas. Dengan dalih seperti itu, Lev mengumbar senyum, tidak samar melainkan tersurat jelas di wajahnya. Cukuplah ia saja yang menyadari kebenarannya.





	Kesan

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! (c) Haruichi Furudate 
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materiil. Hanya sekedar untuk hiburan semata.

Serakan kertas, debu, gulungan tisu, juga ceceran alat tulis masih setia menemani aktifitas Yaku yang sejak pagi tinggal di satu ruangan sedang. Kalau ditanya apa yang dilakukan, maka jawabannya adalah beres-beres ruangan. Ruangan apa? Tentu saja ruang klub voli putra mereka! Sungguh, jengah rasanya kalau Yaku harus mengingat lagi pertanggung jawaban para anggotanya (yang semena-mena) membiarkan ruangan mereka terbengkalai selama hampir enam bulan. Kerja para lelaki memang tidak seperti perempuan, yang bisa sepenuh hati membereskan segala serakan dengan cekatan.

 _Haaah_...

Yaku melepas sapu tangan yang membelit setengah wajahnya (agar debu tidak mudah terhirup sampai membuatnya batuk) kemudian bergerak ke tepian ruangan dekat pintu untuk mengecek kondisi ponsel. Tidak ada pesan balasan, padahal ia yakin sudah meminta (menyuruh) semua anggotanya untuk datang bebenah melalui grup _chatting_ tapi ternyata sama sekali tidak diamini oleh yang lain.

Yaku menggerutu maklum tak maklum.

Yah kalau dipikir, pasti jarang ada siswa yang bersedia menyambangi kegiatan klub di waktu penutupan semester. Yang menjadi pilihan, antara berlibur ke tempat sanak saudara atau menghabiskan waktu dengan ber _leha-leha_ di rumah. Ah, Yaku jadi merindukan kasurnya, padahal baru tadi subuh ia tinggalkan.

Helaan nafas kembali diutarakan, kali ini Yaku mengambil posisi duduk untuk mengistirahatkan badan. Lelah.

Baru saja mau menyandarkan punggung, pintu di dekarnya menjeblak terbuka lebar, membuat Yaku sedikit tersentak karena kejutan yang baru datang. Tak lama sosok tinggi menjulang memenuhi bingkai kayu yang terang, wajah Yaku seketika berubah masam.

"Kalau mau masuk ruangan, ketuk pintunya dulu dong! Bukanya juga ga bisa santai aja, ya?"

Yang baru datang buru-buru menoleh ke arah Yaku yang duduk berselonjor di lantai, wajah kekanakan yang semula tak paham kemudian berbinar senang.

"Oh ada Yaku- _san_. Ku kira tidak ada orang. Habis Yaku- _san_ mungil sih jadi ga keliha-"

Sebongkah bola kertas buru-buru mendarat di pelipis kepala abu-abunya. Lev tidak sempat mengaduh (karena sebenarnya memang tidak sakit sih) karena Yaku lebih dulu memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan serta omelan. "Kemana aja sih? Mentang-mentang liburan kalian seenaknya aja baru datang."

Lev merunduk sebentar, memungut gumpalan kertas yang baru saja di lemparkan si senior untuk menyambutnya, kemudian menggiringnya ke tempat sampah yang sudah dihuni oleh serakan sampah lainnya. "Yaku- _san_ nya aja yang terlalu semangat. Ini masih seperempat hari, loh. Jadi wajar aja kalau yang lain belum datang. Aku yakin, bahkan Kuroo- _san_ juga masih tiduran."

Yaku tidak lagi membalas karena diam-diam ia menyetujui apa yang dijelaskan si junior (kesayangan). Meskpiun begitu, wajahnya masih serta merta mengguratkan kemasaman, membuat Lev (diam-diam) agak sungkan lalu buru-buru menumpukkan tas di sudut ruangan kemudian memunguti serakan yang sebelumnya dikerjakan oleh Yaku.

"Tolong gantikan dulu, aku mau istirahat sebentar."

Lev kembali menoleh, kali ini disertai cengiran lebar khas kucing Rusia ala dirinya, " _roger_ , _senpai_." sahutnya penuh semangat membuat Yaku diam-diam mendengus senyuman, sambil memperhatikan si junior yang dengan cekatan memilah mana saja kertas yang perlu disingkirkan dan mana yang harus disimpan.

"Yaku- _san_ dari tadi di sini?"

"Hmm. Baru dua jam yang lalu kalau mau tau."

Lev di seberang sana hanya menganggukkan kepala, sambil tangannya bergerak-gerak meniti sejumput pulpen yang tintanya agak tersendat. Yaku yang memperhatikan dari belakang akhirnya memberikan titah, "semua yang ada di lantai dibuang saja. Tadi sudah aku cek dan itu tidak diperlukan lagi."

Kepala abu-abu Lev mengangguk lagi, paham dengan perintah sang senior lalu dengan cekatan membawa keranjang sampah agar mendekat kepadanya. Kertas-kertas dan pulpen yang sudah usang akhirnya mendekam di mulut keranjang. Lev mengulas senyum, merasa puas dengan perbuatannya.

"Yaku- _san_ sangat cekatan ya. Seperti ibu rumah tangga"

' _Bletakk_ '

Kali ini bukan kertas ringan yang mendarat di kepala, tapi justru kepalan tangan Yaku yang hinggap disana. Lev tidak menduga bahwa respon sang senior bisa secepat ini. Batinnya merintih sakit yang kemudian disuarakan melalui desisan, "aduh sakittt..." sambil mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang terkena ciuman punggung tangan.

"Kau ini ya. Suka sekali menghinaku, sih."

Yaku mengambil posisi, berdiri di sebelah Lev yang duduk di kursi dekat meja. Tidak peduli dengan cicitan Lev yang mengaduh kesakitan. Tumpukan kertas yang sudah terpisah (yang masih bisa dipakai) diambil olehnya, kemudian disimpan dalam rak lemari besi tempat penyimpanan.

"Yaku- _san_ , sebenarnya itu bukan hinaan kok." Lev berujar dengan santai (yang justru terasa seperti provokasian bagi Yaku) seolah tidak pernah kapok dengan hajaran dari si senpai tiap kali ia bertingkah kekanakan. Justru wajahnya semakin bersinar sumringah. "Itu adalah strategi supaya ada kesan tentang aku."

Kegiatan menumpuk kertas berhenti sesaat, tetapi Yaku masih tak mau menoleh ke arah si adik kelas untuk mencari kepastian. Namun, seakan tidak terganggu dengan ujarannya barusan, Lev dengan santai kembali berkomentar, yang justru membuat perasaan Yaku menggenang. "Ini kan tahun terakhirnya senior kelas tiga, apalagi kita akan memasuki semester dua jadi aku mau membuat kesan yang banyak supaya Yaku- _san_ tidak lupa denganku. Kan belum tentu Yaku- _san_ bertemu dengan junior seperti diriku di universitas."

Yaku tidak langsung menyahut, malah kepalanya menunduk, mencoba meredam gelegar pacuan jantung yang tidak menentu. Agak menyesal karena ia tidak sengaja memancing pertanyaan yang terjawabkan seperti barusan. Di sampingnya, sang junior pelaku kejujuran pun menoleh, agak terperanjat (dan bingung) ketika mendapati seniornya justru termenung diam begitu.

"Yaku- _san_?" panggilnya pelan dengan rona tak mengerti yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Lev, tolong ambilkan air di ember dan kain pel di lemari satunya," Yaku menunjuk tepi yang lain tanpa mengangkat kepala, "biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini."

Sebenarnya Lev tidak mengerti mengapa si senior tiba-tiba jadi (nampak) murung begini, tapi seakan ia memahami kalau situasi tidak mendukung untuk menyuarakan candaan jadilah ia menuruti permintaan si senpai. Sigap mengambil ember dan tongkat pel lalu ke luar ruangan untuk mengisi air, meninggalkan Yaku sendirian (lagi).

" _Cih_ anak itu." Desis Yaku di antara sunyi, sambil jemarinya kembali menata ulang lemari dengan isi yang diperlukan lalu berjalan kesana kemari untuk merapikan kekacauan. Segera dilakukan, agar saat Lev kembali, ia bisa melarikan diri.

.

Sinar matahari sudah agak terik ketika Lev menjinjing ember berisi kubangan air dari keran yang berada di sisi lapangan, kembali ke ruang klub. Ia menemukan pintunya tertutup rapat dan karena tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, kali ini ia mengetuknya sebagai tanda permisi, namun tidak ada yang menyahuti. Akhirnya, sambil satu tangannya memanggul jinjingan ember, Lev membuka daun pintu untuk menemukan ruangan telah kosong.

 _Eh_? Batinnya tak mengerti. Ruangan sudah tertata rapi, lantainya pun nampak telah disapu hingga bersih, tetapi karena sang penghuni tidak ditemukan di sini, membuat Lev bertanya-tanya, kemana gerangan seniornya satu itu? Begitu lirikan tertuju pada gundukan tas yang masih ada dua, barulah Lev paham, _Yaku-_ san _masih di sini rupanya._ Buru-buru ia letakkan ember yang berisi air di lantai, merasa tidak lagi kesepian saat sadar bahwa seniornya tidak meninggalkannya sendirian.

''Etto... Sabun pewangi lantainya dimana ya?'' Lev berjalan menghampiri lemari penyimpanan alat kebersihan, bersyukur menemukan sebotol pewangi lantai yang masih utuh belum terpakai. " _Heeh_ , tau lengkap begini aku bakalan rajin membersihkan ruangan deh" komentarnya yang hanya dibalas dengan kesunyian.

"Sebenarnya Yaku- _san_ kemana sih ya?" Lev menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri, tapi tidak kunjung menemukan sosok Yaku yang tadi ia tinggalkan sendiri. Tangannya kemudian menuangkan sedikit sabun cair pewangi lantai ke dalam ember. "Ya udah, aku pel aja lah. _Kan_ udah dibersihin juga. Mudah-mudahan Yaku- _san_ ga marah." Dan ia pun segera melaksanakan titah sang _senpai_ tanpa perijinan, mulai menggoreskan kain basah yang dicelup sabun dalam ember ke lantai yang kering.

Syukur hanya sedikit debu yang bersisa di lantai jadi Lev tidak perlu terlalu banyak mengerahkan tenaga untuk menggosok permukaan lantai. Hanya dengan sekali sapuan sudah nampak berkilau sampai-sampai ia bisa melihat senyuman wajahnya dari pantulan sana.

"Permisi."

Terdengar suara anak perempuan, arah datangnya dari pintu, jadi Lev buru-buru berbalik dan melongokan kepala. Ia langsung menyenderkan tongkat kain pel ke dinding lalu menghampiri bingkai kayu begitu menemukan seorang gadis berpakaian kaos olahraga bebas.

"Ya, ada apa?" balas Lev ramah disertai cengiran bahagia. Dilihatnya si anak perempuan sedang membawa buah tangan, sebotol minuman isotonik dingin yang terlihat menyegarkan.

"Ini," si gadis menyerahkan botolan pada Lev, membuat si penerima menyunggingkan gurat tidak paham. "Tadi Yaku minta tolong padaku untuk membawakan minumannya ke sini."

Mendengar jawaban si anak perempuan membuat Lev mengerti. "Oh begitu. Yaku- _san_ memangnya kemana?"

"Tadi di panggil _sensei_ ke ruangannya."

Kali ini membubuhi dengan anggukan paham, "oh.. Kalau begitu makasih ya, _senpai_."

"Oke." Kemudian si anak perempuan berlalu dari hadapan dan kembali menghampiri temannya yang menunggu di area taman. Lev pun membawa pesanannya ke dalam ruangan lalu meletakkannya di permukaan meja yang tidak tersorot sinar matahari agar kesegarannya terjaga.

" _Yosh_ , ayo lanjutkan." Guraunya menyemangati diri untuk kembali melanjutkan finalisasi kegiatan bersih-bersih hari ini.

Seperempat ruangan yang menjadi sisaan akhirnya turut terselesaikan. Lev mengusap peluh yang membekas di dahinya dengan kaos bagian lengan. Merasa bangga dengan hasil pekerjaan, si pemuda berdarah separuh Rusia mengulas senyum bahagia. " _Yosh_ , tinggal dikeringkan deh."

 _Clip board_ yang berada di sisi pintu bagian luar (yang sudah diantisipasi oleh Lev) pun diraih, kemudian dikibaskan agak kencang ke arah lantai yang masih basah. Sebenarnya ada kipas angin (yang bisa jadi alternatif digunakan sebagai pengering) tapi karena tadi lupa menekan tombol _on_ -nya (dan Lev tidak mau menginjakkan kakinya dipermukaan lantai yang bahas habis di pel karena nanti akan merusak karya usahanya) jadilah ia mengeringkan dengan cara manual saja. Biarlah pegal, yang penting segera kering karena ia buru-buru ingin rebahan.

" _Hooh_ , sudah selesai rupanya."

Lev mendongak, untuk menemukan Yaku yang sudah menjulang di balik punggungnya. Beberapa lembaran kertas yang bertinta hitam ada di dalam genggaman. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa si _senpai_ dipanggil sensei tadi, batin Lev memahami.

Cengiran lebar buru-buru disampirkan Lev sebagai sambutan, "iya dong. Aku kan anak yang teladan, yang gemar membantu pekerjaan mama Ya-- _ittai_!" satu jitakan kembali mendarat di pucuk kepala.

"Tidak sudi aku punya anak seperti _mu_." Sergah Yaku yang justru dihadiahi dengusan antara rintih dan bahakan. Kali ini Yaku tidak mau ambil peduli. "Sudah kering belum? Aku mau masuk."

Dua tapak tangan yang semula mengusap puncak kepala akhirnya mencolek permukaan lantai. Licin dan agak lembab, tapi Lev tidak keberatan jika lantainya akan kena injak. "Lumayanlah. Kalau Yaku- _san_ mau masuk, ya silahkan."

Yang dipersilahkan tidak bergeming dari posisi, justru bersandar pada sisi dinding yang mengapit bingkai kayu. Biar pun nampak kejam tapi Yaku bukanlah senpai yang tegaan, ia tidak mau merusak jerih payah hasil olahan tangan rekannya begitu saja. Baru semenit kemudian, Lev memeriksa kembali kondisi lantai. Kali ini permukaannya sudah kering dengan sempurna.

Sekali lagi, ia mempersilahkan Yaku untuk masuk yang langsung diamini dengan lenggangan. Lev menyusul kemudian.

Yaku menyimpan catatan dari _sensei_ di lemari arsip, ketika Lev bertanya apa isinya ia menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah jadwal latihan terbaru untuk semester ini.

"Oh ya, Yaku- _san_. Minumanmu ku taruh disana ya." Lev menunjuk permukaan meja dengan ibu jari. Yaku pun menuruti melalui pandangan, kemudian memicing ketika botol isotonik dan embunnya agak mencair tersaji disana.

"Untukmu."

" _Eh_?"

Yaku meraih kursi di tepian meja, duduk disana sambil tangannya meraih botol isotonik dan melemparnya ke arah Lev yang sedang selonjor di lantai. Bagus saja adik kelasnya punya refleks yang sempurna, lemparannya barusan diraih tepat dalam dua tapak tangan yang tertangkup.

"Ku bilang untukmu."

Lev masih tidak mengerti sehingga ia memandangi botol dan wajah Yaku bergantian. Si _senpai_ justru memandang jengah, agak sebal dengan kebebalan isi kepala adik kelasnya satu ini. Tanpa sadar lirikan matanya menyudut ke kiri atas.

"Tadi aku mau membeli jus tapi yang keluar justru itu. Aku ga suka makanya untukmu saja."

Diam-diam Lev pernah meniti tulisan mengenai psikologi. Kurang lebih bunyinya begini, _manusia cenderung tidak bisa menahan dorongan fisiologis. Ketika sedang mengingat-ingat, maka lirikan matanya akan ke sudut kanan atas, sedangkan jika akan berbohong mengarang cerita, lirikan matanya akan ke kiri atas_. Dengan dalih seperti itu, Lev mengumbar senyum, tidak samar melainkan tersurat jelas di wajahnya. Cukuplah ia saja yang menyadari kebenarannya.

"Terus, jusnya Yaku- _san_ mana?"

"Sudah habis ku minum duluan."

"Oh. Kalau gitu makasih ya." Dengan santai, Lev membuka segel pada tutupan botol kemudian menenggak isinya hingga bersisa setengah. Setelahnya, cengiran di wajah semakin membahana. "Yaku- _san_ perhatian banget. Paham aja kalau aku butuh beginian."

Yaku menanggapi dengan dengusan, wajahnya nampak lebih masam. " _Gundul_ mu. Itu ga gratis, sini gantikan uangku."

Lev mengangkat wajah, senyum sumringah di arahkan tepat pada lingkup pandangan Yaku, membuat si sasaran cengiran memagut alis menjadi segaris.

"Oke tapi aku gantinya pas upacara kelulusan kelas tiga ya."

"Ganti uang segitu aja lama banget." Akhirnya Yaku memutar arah pandangan, agak jengah dengan sikap Lev yang kekanakan (yang kerap mengusili Yaku hingga berkesan).

"Sengaja kok, biar Yaku- _san_ ga lupa kalau aku ada hutang. Terus nanti pas wisudaan, ngejar-ngejar aku deh buat nagih."

Mendengar penuturan si adik kelas, Yaku membalas dengan dengusan sambil sisi wajahnya disangga tapak tangan. Pandangan dilempar agak melenceng, agar yang lebih muda tidak mudah menangkap ekspresi wajahnya, "ya terserah aja lah."

Diam-diam Lev masih bisa menyaksikan (walau agak tersamarkan melalui celah jemari tangan) Yaku memulas senyum tanpa beban.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
